Bridging Dimensions
by Space Pirate Trooper
Summary: When an energy signature leads Bridge to a mysterious crystal, he finds himself in a place that is far too different to be familiar. Who came before him and how many dimensions will it be before he gets home? Beware the Trash Dimension! Chapter 3...
1. Dimension 1: 'Pirate' Kat

A new story from yours truly. No doubt I'm going to get confused between this one and my other Power Rangers fic because they are both based around Bridge… Ah well, never mind, ay? This one is rather a lot more fun(though probably not laughing worthy at every turn.. just, well. Different chapters will have different amounts of funny (or it feels like they should have) rather then all adventurey and painful. Just go with it for now.. Honest opinions in reviews plzthnx. 3

This is also one of the first stories I've done without writing it out on paper first so… yeah.

-

"Kat said the energy spike was from around here somewhere." Z called to the others. She held an energy tracking device in one hand, looking around the rather innocent looking street. It was a little quiet around here but an otherwise pleasant neighbourhood. The five rangers were moving gradually up the street, checking everywhere they could see for a sign of the weird energy spike.

Jack, as usual, had gone further ahead of anyone else, looking under cars and straying into people's gardens with his own energy tracker, apparently unaware of the glares form the house owners.

Sky was walking down the middle of the quiet street, looking suspiciously at anyone that walked past. He pondered the possibility of it being a glitch; there was no sign of the huge readings now, on the tracker or otherwise. There was the odd hotspot being picked up but nothing major.

Syd was disgustedly picking through some dropped garbage with the end of her shoe, having been directed to that area of the road by Jack. The look of utter grossed-outness on her face said more then her whining could manage. "Eww." She muttered as a banana peel stuck itself to her foot. She flicked it off, sighing deeply.

"There's nothing here, you guys."

Bridge had already searched his part of the street. He was now upside-down in a handstand against the wall of a building a little way from the others. Even with all the ideas running into his head from his upside-down position, he couldn't work out what was going on. However, after a moment, he dropped back to his feet. "I've got it! I'll try and find an aura." He declared although his friends appeared to be too far away to notice. Plucking his glove off his hand, he gestured at the street. Immediately, he was engulfed in hundreds of auras, moving about him from the past several days. He squinted a little and Syd noticed from her trash duty.

"Got anything, Bridge?"

"Wait a sec." Bridge stepped towards the middle of the street, aware of the tracker in his hand showing a hotspot nearby. Okay, so the energy thing had been here. Then it moved over there… He followed the aura of the energy. It was odd, something like energy shouldn't feel like this; like a person. He ended up facing a wall. Running his hand over it, he felt a flick of images through his head. Yes. The energy thing had been here.

He was vaguely aware of Syd and Sky behind him now as he crouched down, still trailing his fingers down the wall then touching the floor. He shuffled along in a crouch until he came to the edge of an alleyway. He scuttled down here a little bit, his friends still behind him. "Ahah." He said simply.

Sky immediately comm'd to Jack and Z. "Guys, we've got something."

The two ran over from the various places they had been searching in the street, looking down at Bridge who was poking through some dirt. Something glistened there. A curious expression on his face, he touched it with his gloved hand. Nothing. Z crouched with her energy scanner.

"It's emitting energy pulses. But not the burst we picked up before." She said after a moment. "You found it, Bridge, but can you find out who brought it here and why?"

The green ranger looked at her for a moment before nodding. "I can try." He now went to touch it with his ungloved hand.

_There was Gruumm, standing over him, laughing like a lunatic._

"_Go. With this plan, we shall be beyond triumphant. Gather them all. Every one. This is the only version of consequence."_

_Cringing, bowing. "Yes, Emperor, of course."_

_Now earth and walking along, not a second glance. Yes, here would do. An alleyway. No one in sight. Sitting in the shadows. Drawing on powers created for the very purpose. Designed to work with the crystal._

_Yes! It worked! NO. The crystal. It's broken. I'll take what I can. There will be enough in each shard._

_Blinding light, a smattering of nerve tingling, not pain but something similar, and then whiteness._

Bridge jerked back to reality suddenly, having flopped back from his crouch so he was now sitting on his butt. The crystal glowed faintly in front of him.

"Something's real weird with that, guys." He said after a moment. No answer. "Guys?" He looked over his shoulder, scrabbling to his feet, "Guuuys?" No one there at all. What was going on? Bridge picked up the crystal and checked his morpher, pinging Jack. No response.

The green ranger replaced his glove and left the alleyway. The street looked a little different. Wasn't that house taller before? Wasn't that car red, not green? He shook himself mentally and physically. There was no trash where Syd had been rifling, no front lawn was unfenced where Jack had been strolling around. The road was busier with traffic. Bridge looked around himself in confusion. Okay, back to SPD. He wondered why they'd left him here and just how long he'd been out, following the thoughts of the one that had brought the crystal here from Gruumm.

Wandering along, he felt a bite in the air, like winter. Real odd, considering it was the height of summer. He zipped his jacket up after a moment, nearly walking into someone as he wasn't looking where he was going.

It was only a short walk to the base and he looked up at the towering building. Wow, new paint job. That was quick. He'd have thought it'd take longer to repaint a building like that. He wandered into the building. The foyer was filled with people. Cadets, scientist and others walked too and fro, looking at documents or going to different places. The lab tech were wearing blue lab coats. Bridge frowned but continued, heading for the rec-room. He got some odd looks from people walking past him, several confused expressions and the occasionally suspicious glance.

The rec-room was empty. It was also completely different. It was sterile and white, a few chairs around a TV and some books neatly put into a bookcase. He stared for a long, long time. What was going on? Bridge backed out of the room and straight into someone.

He turned around.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Jack raised his blaster. He was different. His hair was not in dreads, long but tied back into a pony tail. He had a neat scar cutting down his face, eyes a deep green rather then brown. He wore SPD blue ranger uniform, eyes full of an inner anger Bridge was shocked at.

"Jack?" he asked after a moment, a slow smile spreading over his face. "What's going on? Is it April first? No. It's summer. So if it isn't April fools is this some kind of joke? Your hair. Not that I don't like your hair. Just. _Your hair._ I mean. And blue ranger? Are you winding up Sky? Because that would be a bit mean…" He trailed off, blabbering when faced with a friend with a laser trained on him.

"I said, who are you? Breaking and entering, impersonating SPD personnel... don't let the charges get any higher then that."

Bridge was getting a bit worried by now. "Uh. Jack. Did you hit your head?"

Jack frowned slightly. "How do you know my name?" he paused. "That's it. You're coming to see the commander. Move." He gestured with the laser.

Bridge was relieved. At least the commander would talk sense, right? He wandered off down the corridor towards the control centre without much prompting, showing he knew the way by himself. He was silent and thoughtful, kind of wishing he'd had the chance to see if toast was still possible from the rec-room.

The control room was more imposing then he remembered. Jack punched in a security code and the door opened. The commander's chair had its back to the door and Jack shut the door behind himself and Bridge. Bridge walked towards the chair.

"Hold it, intruder." Jack held the laser up again and Bridge stopped with a sigh, turning to Jack.

"Is that really needed? I mean, I understand a joke, Jack, but I'm starting to get a little bit offended."

Jack ignored him, looking up at the commander's chair. "Commander, I found this intruder near the rec-room."

The chair turned and, sitting back in it was none other then Kat. But not Kat as Bridge knew her. Her hair was long and straightened, one eyes covered with an eye patch. Her ears were raggedy, like a cat after a fight, her remaining eye not holding that twinkle of fun and kindness that Bridge knew. He just stared.

"Okay okay, I think I know what this is. A dream, right? I have odd dreams all the time. Maybe it's a collective hallucination. I've always wanted to see what those were like. You guys aren't real. Either that or your dream-thoughts. But… No way you're the real deal. Jack would never have such a stupid hair cut, Kat would never get caught poking her eye out, letting alone sitting in Cruger's chair—" Bridge was interrupted.

"Silence." Kat's word cut through the air like a knife. She leaned forwards slightly. "Do not mention that disgusting dog's name in my SPD." She hissed and Bridge quickly shut up. If this was a dream world, he'd play by the rules until he could wake himself up. It seemed Kat was about to give another order when familiar alarms went off. Bridge looked around as screens lit up in the control room. Ah. Bad guys in the city. At least some things didn't change. As Jack and Kat were momentarily distracted, Bridge took the opportunity to pluck his morpher from his belt and hide it in his pocket. The less that Dream-Kat and Dream-Jack knew the better.

Suddenly, the room was busier as 3 others appeared; Syd, Z and Sky. Bridge just stared at them, much as he had at Jack.

Z was wearing SPD red. She didn't look much different but she held herself differently. Syd was still pink ranger but her blonde hair was cropped short, her frame tense. Sky was yellow ranger and looked almost morose. Other then the yellow uniform, he looked the same as before. All three of them eyed him with deep set suspicion, Z showing an anger he'd never seen in her before.

Kat was standing, walking down to the control panel. "It seems that the city is under attack. I want the four of you to go and defend it. The loss of the green ranger _will not_ hold you back. Understand me?" She received a chorus of 'yes ma'am's and she nodded, satisfied. "Jack, leave the intruder with me and go."

The four rangers assembled and morphed silently. No happy faces, no smiling.

Kat nodded briskly. Bridge was wide eyed and somewhat vague as thoughts raced through his mind. Taken somewhere else by the stone, knocked out and dreaming? Collective hallucination, time warp… Vision? If it was a vision… then he was… dead. No green ranger.

Kat spoke now. "Don't let Emperor Cruger take this city, move out!"

-

Randomnesss xD I'm going to do a couple of chapters of this then… The story will jump. Dimension hopping excitement for Bridge. What ever will happen next? Where will he end up? Find out next time! REVIEW PLEASE. I'll love you forever.


	2. Dimension 2: SPD World

Back for chapter 2, finally. Hip hip hooray. Gosh darn college work is keeping me down. Working on a Batman story as well now. Too much writing!

To my wonderful reviewers:

**Ms. Fairweather: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it.

**emoprincess3587: **I love confusing Bridge in fics. He seems like a confused person. I was tempting to put Sky in Pink but I thought that was excessively mean…

**Blueberry Blaster: **Thanks a lot! Pirate-Kat yaaarrrgggh. Wow. Maybe I should have a pirate-theme dimension…

**Jarred706: **Hahaha, Yeah, I didn't think of that. Nick Fury is great. As for the female red ranger... now all we need is a male pink ranger and we're on a roll. XD

Eee, 4 reviews already. Got to be a good sign. So without further waffling, I give you Chapter 2!

-

As the Rangers left to defend the city, Kat rose from her chair and walked over to Bridge, peering at him with a scowl from her one visible eye.

"Just who are you?" She said after a moment, her voice cold and mistrustful.

"Uh. Bridge." Bridge said, after pausing to remember his name. "I'm sorry but did you say _Emperor_ Cruger?" He blinked. "I mean, I know it's only a dream but it's getting weirder by the second."

"What's only a dream?" She asked then waved the thought aside. "Do not distract me. I know you're in league with that dog. No one else would dare break into the SPD base with a badly copied SPD uniform and try and pass themselves off as one of us."

Bridge looked down at his uniform then looked back up at Kat, then down at his uniform again.

"It's a proper uniform." Was all he could say to that.

Kat hissed. "That makes it no better."

Bridge put his hand in his pocket, the crystal clicking against the morpher in there. Kat twitched visibly, her ears twitching slightly like a cats.

"What have you got in there?" She hissed, taking a half step back, tense and looking like a panther ready to spring. "Show me now."

Bridge stared at her and daren't refuse. However, he thought it through and decided perhaps showing her the morpher was a bad idea. Green ranger was dead here? Then he really didn't want her to think he'd stolen his morpher. That would be killing himself over his own death before he'd died. Or something. Bridge pulled the crystal from his pocket and held it up to show her.

"What is _that_?" She hissed. Bridge looked at it.

"I'm not sure really. Kinda like a crystal or a gem or something. It's shiny though. And I think it makes weird stuff happen, though I suppose weirdness is only a matter of perspective. I guess it could be normal for someone, somewhere in the universe."

Kat was silent. A chime sounded from the control console as the rangers radioed in.

"Kat! It was a criminal called Gruumm." Came Z's voice. "But he's gone. This other guy just appeared, touched his shoulder, and they both vanished."

Kat snapped a reply. "Okay, come back and we'll debrief." She looked towards Bridge who was staring at the image of Gruumm captured on the satellite imaging.

She suddenly growled. "I've had enough of this. Threats like you need to be removed. It's probably your fault Gruumm got away." She pulled a morpher from the folds of her clothing. The Cat Ranger morpher Bridge had only seen once in his space/time. It had only been able to keep her morphed for an hour. Maybe this was an improved model?

"Containment mode." Kat said.

"Wait, what? No judgement?" Bridge asked, still with the crystal sitting in his hand.

"There's been no judgement mode since half the world was conquered by Cruger." Kat hissed in response and went to push the button on the morpher.

Several things happened in the next few seconds. Bridge thought about toast remorsefully and how he'd found nothing similar in the sterile rec-room. He thought that he was about to be stuck in a card for the rest of his life for no reason. He also remembered how he got here in the first place and as quickly as he could, pulled off his glove and touched the crystal.

Commander Kat frowned for a moment at the empty room. What had that been all about? Ah well, best explain what had happened to the Rangers and pour over the CCTV footage about it later.

-

"_Ah, he needs my help does he?"_

"_He does. He's intent on me getting as many of you as possible."_

"_A plan befitting one such as me."_

"_Yes, that's exactly what he said."_

-

Bridge blinked and found himself sitting in the middle of a room. It looked like the control room but was filled with ordinary people, looking over the control consoles, chatting to their kids. The middle console was cordoned off with some nice red rope.

"Excuse me?" A kid was poking him. "Are you a power ranger?"

Bridge was about to reply when a woman he assumed was the kid's mother came up behind the child.

"Now, don't ask silly questions. The power rangers aren't real, Billy. He's just pretending to add atmosphere, right?" She smiled at Bridge and shepparded the child away. Bridge clambered to his feet. Wow, there really were a lot of people.

He left the room, people milling around in the corridors, no one he recognised. Occasional people in SPD uniforms gave him a nod or a smile, but he was sure it was only from politeness and not from recognition.

The rec-room was packed. Tables were set up everywhere and people were eating and chatting.

"Welcome to SPD World—Hey, Bridge! Where've you been? The show's in 10 minutes."

Bridge turned around and Sky walked over to him, looking exactly as he remembered, blue uniform and everything.

"Hi Sky. What's going on?"

"What's going on? Nothing. Same old as usual." Sky replied, looking about the room. "What were we meant to do without our green ranger for the show, huh? Cruger has been stressing about you for the whole day. He's made us practise so many times I've lost count. And every single time he moaned about you not being there."

"Oh." Bridge realised he was still holding the crystal and he put it in his pocket for later.

"Come on." Sky led the way out of the rec room, carefully dodging around the general public. Bridge followed him with less success, managing to walk into almost everyone that crossed his path.

Sky punched a code into a door in a corridor and the two of them entered into a long room. Cruger and the others were at the other end of the room, morphed, and they all looked up as the green and blue rangers entered.

"Hurry up, you two! Bridge, where have you been?! We've got a show to do. Get suited up then meet us on the edges of the stage." Cruger snapped, leaving the room with the others in tow. Sky looked at Bridge and shrugged, before drawing out his morpher.

"Wouldn't it be great if we actually were rangers and we could morph? Eh, either way I'd better go and get changed." Was all he said before going towards what looked like a dressing room. Bridge stared after him with uncertainty. This was very odd. What was going on? This was even odder then the last bit of his dream. But maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe this was some kind of reality thing? It'd make sense. There must be realities were the rangers weren't real. The whole infinite thing made perfect sense with that.

He spent so long standing there, thinking about it, Sky was back, in costume, and he still hadn't 'changed'.

"For god's sake, bridge! We're going to be late now! Hurry up!" He said hurriedly, gesturing to another dressing room door. Bridge looked at it, looked back to Sky and decided to throw caution to the wind. He grabbed his morpher from his pocket.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" He said (more for dramatic effect).

"Don't be stupid, you can't—" Sky immediately shut up as Bridge morphed. "What… just happened?"

Bridge grinned behind his helmet. "I just morphed Sky, you've seen it a million times before. Well. Not you. But the other you. The you-you now won't have but sky-you from my world has." He shrugged. "A show then? I have no idea what I'm meant to be doing but never mind."

Sky was still just staring at him when someone pushed open the door. "Come on guys! 2 minutes until curtain!" Before leaving them again.

Sky hadn't moved. "Just who are you?" He said warily after a moment.

"Bridge." Said Bridge. "Just not this Bridge, I'm another Bridge. I guess I'm exactly the same as this world's Bridge but not. I'm not dead, am I? I'd quite like to meet myself…"

Sky shook his head. "You sound like Bridge, look like Bridge but… power rangers aren't real. How the hell did you just morph like that?"

Bridge was really enjoying confusing Sky. Mean, but he figured he wouldn't be here for very long.

Sky was thinking for a few minutes before deciding that he must have been imagining things. Without another word, they both left the room and Sky lead the way down a corridor. They again went through a staff only door and onto the back of a large, outdoor stage. The other rangers were already there with motorcycles and such. Bridge couldn't help thinking that the lasers looked like they wouldn't fire at all. Especially the swords and blasters on the rangers' belts. Cruger looked over the 5 of them.

"Let's make a great show, everyone. The audience is paying after all."

Over the PA system, someone spoke.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the world's finest show… Power Rangers SPD!"

-

Haha… so random xx; Anyway. I hope you liked it. More random dimension hopping queued up for the next chapter… As well as an appearance by the guy working for Gruumm. :D Review pleasepleaseplease!


	3. Dimension 3: Garbage Land

Name: Iron-Mantis

Hey there, Chapter 3 now. Wow, this is probably the most fun to type fic I've written.

**emoprincess3587: **Thank you! I think Bridge will definitely need to meet himself at some point. Can you imagine the confusion?

**Iron-Mantis: **Thanks. :D

**Kat-Ranger: **Thank you!I'm glad you like. I might have to bring Pirate Kat back. She's too cool to only be in one chapter.

This chapter is for snake screamer thanks to a PM. If anyone else wants to see a particular dimension, PM me with your idea or leave a comment with your idea!

Also, thanks to Iron-Mantis for helping me decide what to make the criminal look like!

-

So, it was going horribly wrong. Bridge just tried to follow along with everyone else. The six of them walked onto the stage which turned out to be a large arena. The stalls were packed and there was a huge cheer as they walked onto the stage. Bridge stood still. He didn't think he'd ever seen so many people in one place at one time.

The others were not so bothered and, as Syd walked past, she elbowed him sharply.

"Come on, Bridge." He heard her hiss.

He snapped back to reality, quickly returning to his place in the line up. Okay, what was going to happen next? As if in answer, he heard the familiar metallic ringing noise of Krybots. Great.

Tensing, he shifted into a battle stance. The others moved at the same time before forming a circle, their backs to the inside. He was delayed by a few seconds with this, feeling extremely out of touch. Surely they wouldn't be fighting in an arena with the public so close? They might get hurt…

The Krybots appeared, at the edges of the arena, walking through various gates and making their way towards them. Bridge tensed and drew his sword. The others glanced at him, he could tell, as none of them had drawn any weaponry. With a word from Cruger, the others all rushed forwards in a display of really poor tactics. Bridge was late, again, and made the whole thing look like a shambles. The crowd cheered anyway.

Reaching a first Krybot, Bridge aimed to hit it square with the sword, in a slash across the chest. The Krybot moved back.

"Hey, watch it!" The Krybot said and dusted the front of it's outfit.

"Wait, what?" Bridge replied after a moment, stopping completely.

"What planet you on, stupid? It's only a mock up. Geez, you don't have to actually attack me." The Krybot gestured to the crowd. "Just make it look good!"

"Oh." These 'oh' moments seemed to be coming thick and fast recently. He looked towards the other rangers who were 'stuck in' to the fighting… and pulling every punch. Bridge looked back to the Krybot who's body language showed a withering expression would no doubt be on his face if he didn't' have a mask on.

And so that was it for the next 20 minutes. He lightly sparred with the Krybot who seemed to be alright with it after that and after all the Krybots went off stage, the rangers lined up to bow. Bridge didn't bow, he stood there very confused.

But suddenly, there was a crack sound and a flash of light and a criminal stood with his back to the rangers. He slowly turned towards them, a single amber eye glittering in a dragonic skull. He grinned slowly and all of the rangers except Bridge shrugged. Must be a surprise from the producer, right?

"No!" Bridge exclaimed as they rushed forwards and he could do nothing but follow. This was the guy, he could feel it. Bridge drew his laser and fired several bolts from where he was. Everyone froze to look at him, the rangers from this world shocked beyond all belief. Bridge fired again and the dragon stumbled backwards.

"Get away from him! He's the real deal." Bridge threw himself forwards, holstering the blaster and drawing his sabre. He hit the dragon square across the chest, avoiding a sweep of a clawed hand.

"A real ranger here? That's not right. Grrr… I'll see you later, green ranger." And the dragon vanished, quite simply.

The crowd roared in appreciation of the wonderful show but the acting rangers immediately turned on Bridge. The green ranger backed off and realised that they were going to end up backstage. Once there, they all started talking at once, asking him questions, pointing accusations.

"Hang on a sec." Bridge said and powered down, scratching the back of his head. After this, the other rangers all removed their helmets. All looked like Bridge expected except Cruger. Cruger was _human_. He had a fairly pointy face, long, canine eyes and Cruger's frown but he was most definitely not a dog. Bridge sighed.

"Look guys, it's hard to explain. But that dragon type guy is a criminal okay? And I guess he's the one I'm following and I'd better get going after him so. See you later, say hi to Bridge for me." Bridge nodded and pulled off his glove, putting his hand in his pocket and drawing out the crystal.

Just as Bridge left for the next dimension, this dimension's Bridge pushed open the door and poked his head into the backstage area.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late—" He saw their expressions. "What?"

-

_No one here. No one here. No one of use here._

-

Bridge opened his eyes, letting the tingly feeling go before he stood. The place around him was filthy. Trash was piled high on the pavements and on the road. It was night and only one or two street lamps flickered. Bridge did a 360 degree turn to take this all in. What a change from the last world…

He started off down the street, keeping an eye out for the criminal he'd seen in the arena in… Dimension 2? Nah, that sounded rubbish. He'd have to start naming these places. Or maybe start writing down a list. He was so preoccupied, he tripped over. Looking back at what it was, he found a small pile of newspapers, pages crinkling with age. He frowned at them for a moment before picking it up and taking it with him. Spotting a trash can a little way down the street, surrounded by junk, he walked over and dumped the paper inside.

Suddenly the air was full of sirens and he froze.

"You're coming with me, criminal." Someone said behind him and he looked over his shoulder to find Broodwing standing behind him.

"Broodwing?" Bridge asked, incredulous.

"Officer Broodwing, to you." Broodwing replied. "Now this way. The Lord High Ruler wants to see all trash-law breakers personally." He had a blaster and gestured with it. Bridge wandered down the street grinning like a loon. Broodwing enforcing the law? And better yet… Broodwing someone's lackey? Brilliant. As soon as he found out who this leader was, he would hop. Easy as. Broodwing loaded him into the back of a police van (but not S.P.D., Bridge noted) and drove them away.

-

The Lord High Ruler lived at the top of the garbage heap. Literally. His palace was an array of thrown out junk, not a single bit of floor or wall visible through the general crap. Bridge had to concentrate a lot not to trip, even though he tripped a few times anyway, having been distracted by something in the rubbish piles.

The throne of the Lord High Ruler was at the top of a mountain of garbage and Bridge peered up at the top of it. Seated high above him and Broodwing sat Piggy, falsely checking his finger nails. He didn't look down as he spoke.

"What is it, Broodwing?"

"Master, this human thinks he is above the trash-law."

"Whaaaaat?" Piggy sat up and stared down at Bridge who looked like his eyes might pop out of his head. "Heeey, you used to be S.P.D. didn't you? I'd recognise that uniform anywhere. But throwing trash away? I can't stand wasteful people." He stood and skidded down the pile of dirt to reach Bridge.

"Chuck him in the cells for a day, Broodwing. It'll be good for him."

Bridge gaped at Piggy now, somewhat like a fish. "_You're_ the Lord High Ruler?!" He asked after a minute. "Piggy? Lord Piggy? How did that happen? Did Gruumm suddenly get bored? Why is Broodwing your lackey? What's going on? Seriously?" Bridge shook his head to dispel all his questions.

Piggy looked at Broodwing. "Oh. It's a nut-job. Well. Take him to the home instead then."

Bridge was staring again. "Uh. I'm not mad. Honest."

"You look it to me, S.P.D guy. See you later." Piggy waved at him and went clambering back up his mountain with the occasional cry of 'ohh! That could be useful!'

Bridge was dragged by Broodwing around the twisting corridors of the palace of dirt until they came to a thick door. Broodwing put in a number code and it opened. The bat shoved Bridge inside and shut the door again.

Looking over his shoulder, the green ranger found himself in a room with many doors coming off of it. People milled around, some sat in corners, some on chairs. Others were reading or writing or playing chess. It was all very strange.

He must have been standing there and staring for a long time because eventually, a certain recognisable person came over.

"Commander!" Bridge snapped out of his daze.

"Cadet… Carson…?!" Cruger said after a moment, eyes wide with shock. "We thought we'd lost you." He sounded genuinely relieved. "I can't believe this, Bridge. You must come with me and see everyone else."

Cruger led the way with Bridge trailing behind. Surely this wasn't his own reality in the future? He really hoped not. Maybe there was another reality where Bridge disappears for a while? That would be best.

Cruger opened a door to a small room and sitting in a corner was Kat, a straight jacket pulled tight around her shoulders and a blindfold over her eyes.

"Kat! Bridge just turned up from now where… 7 years and what are the chances of—"

"He smells wrong…" Kat hissed quietly from the corner. "Smells strange. Like the old times. He doesn't fit here at all… Doesn't fit here."

Bridge stared at her. "Uhm.. Commander? What's wrong with her?"

Cruger looked at him, smiling inanely. "Nothing Bridge, nothing at all. Nothing is ever wrong. How about you run along now?" He turned away as if forgetting Bridge was even there. Bridge backed out of the room and back into the main corridor.

Okay, everyone was now in a mental home with apparent good reason. Not the nicest of realities. And Piggy was Lord High Ruler? He shuddered lightly. Probably what had sent them off the deep end. But he had to find the crook and here was as good a place to look as any…

-

I don't' know what happened with this chapter. It ran away with me, seriously! XD I hope it's alright, I can't be bothered to proof read, please read and review.


End file.
